Love
Love is the 4th episode of Season 2 of Glitchtale. In a desperate attempt to stop Bete Noire, Frisk begins grabbing LV, and decides to face them alone despite Undyne's powerful determination. Due to technical reasons, this episode is split into two, with the second being the longest. __TOC__ Plot Part 1 After Gaster's Battle With Betty, he starts to remember his past with the CORE failed experiment, seeing the same image while falling from Sans with him getting hit by his own Magic attack. Eventually He wakes up, being healed by Papyrus and Jessica Grey being worried about him, while Gaster still treats Jessica like everything he had was lost because of her. A few minutes after he tried teleporting back there because of Alphys, he gets worried that she'll die, Papyrus disagrees with Gaster teleporting back because he is too weak and he'll get himself hurt even more. Papyrus told Gaster that Undyne went after her, which she turned into her Undying form also known as Undyne The Undying. Undyne went to fight with Betty to avenge Alphys' Death. Not Long before Gaster realized that monsters can't bleed and he started to feel a bit worried for Undyne, because monsters don't posses that much of a physical matter and if they're talking about Undyne, she will be able to withstand Something Else as well (There's a theory that by Something else its meant that Undyne can withstand Determination). Bete Noire thinks that Undyne can be defeated pretty easily, that's why she asks "HA! Do you think your spears are stronger?". ''Undyne said that she doesn't think so, but she knows so. Shortly after that, Undyne has a big speed boost that allowed her to look as she teleported behind Betty, but she was just running super fast it couldn't be seen, after that Betty's Pink hair color seemed to increased, which meant she was scared. Undyne hit Betty's face with her leg, making her fall on the floor, and allowing Undyne to use the ground Spear holes, that would cover the entire area. Akumu helped Betty get away from the spears, Betty was quite confused and weirded out that she said "HOW IS SHE SO STRONG? SHE SHOULD BE DEAD". Betty didn't know she had her own Determination. Undyne then used the yellow reversed spear, Betty knew the spear would go on the other side so she blocked both ways, but because Undyne is stronger she made the spear switch directions that made it go on a way that striked Betty down and Undyne ran to her as fast as she could. As Akumu saw Betty was hurt, it turned into a shield covering her up. That was nothing for Undyne, as she summoned one of her spears to throw it against Her. Betty got mad as she started feeling that Undyne had determination. Shortly after Undyne throws her spear, Kumu being confident that the spear won't make it past it. Kumu was wrong, the spear went through him and Betty was pinned in the wall by the spear, as Undyne was slowly walking towards Betty, Kumu tried to attack her but Undyne instantly blocked it with her own hand, getting a cut that healed itself because of her determination. Then she proceeds to rip off the spear, making us able to see that there is nothing but black under her clothes (spoiling that Betty is not a monster, not a human but a spell with a physical body) She got really angry making Kumu know it has to go back to her, Betty told Akumu to stay behind her, then Undyne summons a wall of spears to attack Betty, as after She said: "You'll Die just like the others!", her hair was entirely pink, which meant she was allowed to use ]]Rhabdophobia again against Undyne. She did so to take the spears so she can use it against Undyne, as Undyne said: "You Can have Those!, I've got plenty more than that" Summoning a whopping wall of spears which scared Betty. As Undyne pointed her finger towards Betty the spears went for her also Betty's spears for Undyne, but Undyne's spears destroyed Betty's and also did some extra damage to Betty. Undyne being so confident of herself with a red glowing spear and Undyne said "I AM THE SPEAR OF JUSTICE!". Then as she threw the spear, Betty was protecting Kumu as they were both a part of each other. Kumu was still alive trying to revive her, but it found the HATE Vial they stole from Jessica. Kumu ate the whole vial, reviving her and her powers are boosted and hosted by the hate, turning into a Scythe after Bete is possessed by HATE]]allowing her now to teleport. Undyne blocked as fast as possible Betty's attempt to kill her saying You're gonna have to try a little "HARDER THAN THAT!" During the fight, Betty began to cough up the HATE substance, causing her to get poisoned and weak. Unaware of what was happening to her, '''Betty' and Akumu retreated through the broken roof. Undyne then returned to her normal form, still filled with guilt and grief after she accidentally killed Alphys. Later, Betty and Akumu were seen hiding in a rundown shed. She revealed to Akumu that she doesn't feel like herself after consuming the HATE and the fact that she was terrified of the HATE's goals. After this, the pink blobs that attacked the school in Do or Die went to the shed, this allowed Akumu to devour the pink blobs and with them the souls that the blobs managed to capture. Frisk becomes demotivated as their friends are killed off by Betty, to the point where they appear ominously somber. They request to talk with Asriel in the backyard, where they reveal that they were trying to find a way to reset since they broke the RESET button, admitting that their promise to Sans was a lie. Frisk elaborates that they knew the timeline was glitched as they set off to fight Betty alone, ignoring the requests of Asriel to stay home and prepare first. They finally say that Flowey wasn't as much of a coward as Asriel, emotionally harming him to the point it raised their LV to 2. Part 2 The episode starts while Papyrus is looking at the stars, then it goes to Undyne resting, Gaster and then Asgore watering the flower. Then you can see Toriel is preparing a sandwich that has a smiley face made from tomatoes in it, then you can see Jessica as well, holding the ballet shoe Frisk gave her in the last episode. Frisk starts having flashbacks about the fights they had, it then goes to Betty glitching and Frisk dying while she glitches through Amber. Then Toriel interrupts telling they came to give them some food. Frisk tells Toriel to knock the door next time and Toriel apologizes. and Then It shows Jessica and the Police Guy talking about a barrier around the city and that their best wizards are trying to make sure nothing goes in or out. It shows that Jessica signed a Peace Agreement including HSO. It's morning, Frisk walks into the door. Toriel stops them telling they can't go outside, Asgore tries interrupting and Frisk doesn't care, Asriel was watching it all happening aswell. It ends up with a scar on Toriel's hand and a insult from Frisk. Then Frisk checks their LV, It seems that they are at LV 3 now. It goes outside, Asgore and Asriel playing catch. Asriel stops saying he doesn't wanna play. It comes out Asgore did this so they can talk, they talk about their mistakes and it ends up with Asriel asking "What was your friend's name?" and Asgore responding by saying "His name was Roy" and "That's a story for later." Then Gaster is having a look at the monitor Jessica used to tell everyone they should keep their hopes up. He goes to the room Undyne, Papyrus and Jessica was in and talks about why Undyne couldn't win in the battle. She tells Gaster about the HATE Vial Betty used to come back from death. Gaster breaks the pen on his hand out of anger, Papyrus says that he will talk with Gaster. It comes to a scene where Asriel is trying to fight his inner fears, he goes into a dream where there is Flowey and him in the same room, they talk together and Asriel decides to follow his emotions and going after Frisk. The talk between Gaster and Papyrus happens and it comes out Papyrus fixed The Mug that Gaster broke at one of the previous episodes. It then switches to Frisk and Betty fighting. Betty most likely beats Frisk at first, but Asriel interrupts by joining the fight aswell, while Akumu goes off to kill Frisk, Asriel blocks it and Asriel notices something off about the scythe she uses, since normally Akumu is the Scythe. It comes out that It was an illusion. Akumu then targets Asriel and he dies. Frisk is still watching this by the way, they stand up and talk about "Level Of Violence" Frisk then causes a glitch that makes them go up to LV 19. gaining LV]] Frisk most likely beats Betty this time. But Betty decides to bring back a familiar face, Sans. Gaster and Papyrus feel this sudden change. Papyrus runs off to find Sans. Toriel notices Asriel is missing, while Papyrus is also going to the battlefield, Asgore, Toriel and Gaster are going as well. Papyrus comes in and interrupts, while he is about to get blasted by his corrupted brother Sans, Frisk blocks the blast by their sword. Bete Noire says she can't let more people interrupt and decides to use HATE, making a sphere that no one can get in. Papyrus, Frisk, Sans and Betty are stuck in the sphere as well. Papyrus is successful to make his Sans come back, Betty and Akumu retreats. Toriel says Sans will most likely not wake up and Frisk says they found the way to bring Asriel back. After the credits, there is an extra scene where Frisk's hand is glitching and they have an flashback to the LV 19 glitch. After that they say: "I'm gonna run out of time..." Which ends the episode at that point. Errors * The first time Jessica Grey speaks, her text isn't blue. * Grillby's arms are broken. * The background wall appears while the screen is on a black-out. * In one scene where Papyrus and Gaster are having a conversation with each other, the cracks on his face disappear then reappear in the next scene. * Jessica in her flashback on Love Part 2 appears to be missing the blue gradient on her hair. * During Bete's battle with Undyne on Love Part 2 appears to be missing her face, neck, and hands in one scene. Wall.PNG Fire Machine Broke.PNG Error 5.png Error_6.png Screenshot_2018-08-17-23-58-39.png Easter Eggs Easter_Egg.png Easter_Egg_2.png Flowey???.png Amber 2.png Trivia * This is the first episode of the series to be split into 2 parts. * According to the first part of this Episode, monsters can bleed. ** This is because Monsters who are eating and living by humans are now developing a physical form. *** This is sort of a fusion reaction between the food and hints that Monsters were eating human food that had meat in them. * Camila Noted in her tumblr post that the player can gain more EXP by hurting the monsters before they kill it. * HATE's Regeneration ability is enough to create a new psychical body for an alive soul. ** This is what happened to Sans when Betty used some of HATE to revive him. *** But this only applies to monsters, HATE is only able to create a new magical body for monster souls, and human's bodies are not magical, so HATE's regeneration ability is not enough to create a new body for humans. Camila Post * By the time of the episode Love Part 2, when the barrier broke and HATE was captured by the AMD, this happened 37 days ago at 10:41 AM. ** That indicates that 5 days have passed after the events of "Do or Die" and "Love Part 1". * Frisk is planning able to using the opposite of HATE for reviving Asriel which is known as love. * If you combine both of the episodes's pictures (Love Part 1 and Love part 2), It forms a unique picture of Asriel stopping Frisk and Bete Noire. * When Camila was animating Love Part 2, she made a scene where Jessica told : "For now, AMD won't exist anymore in this city." However she (Camila) took that scene away before the release of Love Part 2. Navigation es:Love Category:Season Two Category:Episodes Category:Content